


Having a Home Together

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Drama, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events of Finding a Home Together, Chris, Stiles and Peter return to Beacon Hills and carry on their lives together, while they face difficulty from those they love, their relationship and bond just grow stronger.





	Having a Home Together

Stiles hummed contently as he felt lips brushing down his back, joined by a pair of hands caressing his thighs. In the last couple of days since they had made love for the first time he had been insatiable, and so had the other two, but mainly him. The result of it was aching thighs and stomach muscles and a slightly pleasantly aching bum. He hummed again when those strong hands, Chris' he thought, started a proper massage on his thighs and bum.

Most of the attention had been on him throughout their sexadapades, aside from the fact that he had realised he definitely preferred bottoming, and when Chris and Peter had sex with each other none of them were sure whether they were having sex or wrestling! It was hot to watch but they were going to have some extra charges on their hotel room for the lamps that they had broken...and it was going to be hard to explain the claw marks in the bedding.

"Shower is free," Peter said coming out the bathroom. "Why are you not dressed yet?" He laughed, stroking his own hand over Stiles' naked thigh.

"Because I don't want to go home," Stiles huffed.

"We can't stay here forever," Chris smiled pressing a kiss to where his thigh and bum met.

"Why can't we, we could get a little house here, have frequent sex and just not worry about all that lot," Stiles huffed.

"Aside from the fact you don't really mean that, we are bound to a magical tree stump there, we would need to go back to sever that bond," Peter ran a hand down his back.

"I dislike you using logic in this argument and so I dismiss it," Stiles pouted.

"At least we are all going back much more relaxed, the whole point of this little break," Chris chuckled.

"Oh I am definitely much much much more relaxed," Stiles could hear the smirk in Peter's voice, and he couldn't stop his laughter despite trying it. That quickly changed when Chris' lips descended onto his arse again, this time much less innocently.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I feel tricked!" Stiles mumbled from the back seat.

"It's not our fault you are so amenable after an orgasm," Chris smirked.

"I would have run away and not looked back, leave them to it," Peter shrugged.

"No you wouldn't," Chris rolled his eyes.

"The only people I care about are in this car, the rest only matter because they matter to you," Peter said calmly.

"You're really sweet in a very sociopathic way," Stiles smiled. Peter just turned around and flashed him a smile with a lot of teeth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"By the way I have a surprise for you both," Peter said as they pulled around the corner to their street.

"What type of surprise?" Stiles asked as he sorted through their bags of groceries sure that he had missed something.

"You will have to wait and see," Peter said in a tone that made the two of them look at him curiously. He was either planning world domination or had planned something sweet for them. Chris pulled the jeep in front of their house which didn't look any different to when they had left it. "Leave the bags for a little bit, come on," Peter shook his head when they made to start emptying the car.

Looking at their third suspiciously Stiles and Chris allowed Peter to herd them into the house, straight passed the living room and up the stairs. Stiles was the first into the room, gasping, followed by Chris who actually gawped as he looked around.

"How did you manage...its all done!" Chris gasped spinning in a circle. Their bedroom had been transformed as they had spoken about. Instead of what had been Stiles little room, it was three times larger and their queen-sized bed was now sitting in the centre of the room, featured perfectly.

"I know someone who knows someone. You probably don't want to know. But I called the day we left told them what we wanted and had them start straight away," Peter shrugged.

"They started without warning?" Chris blinked.

"I may have tipped them a good amount extra," Peter admitted. His eyes lifted to look at them, and both could see the worry in his eyes that they didn't like it. Stiles moved first bounding back over to him and wrapped his arms around him, placing a smacking kiss on his lips before he jogged out to see

the change to the rest of the upstairs.

Chris tugged Peter to him and pressed a little more of a lingering kiss to the werewolf's lips. Smiling he pulled away and wrapped his arms around Peter, looking at the room contently.

"I thought we could decorate it together, we went for quite generic colours and had a decorator when we moved in. I thought our bedroom would be good to do together?" Peter suggested.

"That sounds a brilliant idea," Chris agreed.

"We need to go and get paint samples!" Stiles bounded back into the room smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you like the idea," Peter laughed.

"You two in comfy clothes and covered in paint doing manual labour. I'm happy," Stiles grinned wrapping his arms around them both.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stiles?" Peter called up the stairs. Stiles put down his paintbrush shooting Chris a curious look before he bounded down the stairs with a smile, a smile which quickly fell when he saw his dad standing at the front door. His dad winced seeing the expression, while Peter was clearly fighting down a growl.

"We will speak outside," Stiles motioned his dad back out to the porch.

"We will be in the living room," Chris said as he came down the stairs. John opened his mouth to protest at being shoved back outside but Stiles narrowed his eyes and he complied. His two lovers watched with sharp eyes until the door was shut, and then no doubt moved straight to the living room where Peter's ears would be able to hear if it went bad.

"You look good, happy," John said slowly as he looked his son over.

"We had a good break, it was a lovely hotel," Stiles nodded.

"Did you just stay in your hotel room?" John asked sharply making Stiles grit his teeth.

"No, I dragged the two of them all over the place sightseeing," Stiles said with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you go?"

"That I am not telling you, we need somewhere to escape to," Stiles said sharply.

"Escape..."

"You were hounding them! You were having digs at me every time we saw each other! Every time we spoke to each other!" Stiles glared.

"They are older than you! And there are two of them!" John shouted before taking a breath and clearly trying to get himself under control.

"You were older than mum. And what does it matter their age, or that there are two of them, as long as they make me happy, make me feel safe, make me feel sane and like I can just be Stiles?" Stiles asked softly.

"You are too young to..."

"I'm sorry but no!" Stiles interrupted making his dad blink. "You can't use I am too young to make this decision. I was not too young when I was keeping house for us while you drowned yourself in a bottle. I was not too young when I was making sure social services and the school didn't catch onto the fact you were all but ignoring me and a functioning alcoholic. I wasn't too young to be cooking all our meals. I wasn't too young for you to leave me at home by myself of a night while you worked. So tell me, how am I too young now to make the decision that I love Chris and Peter now when I am legally an adult?"

"Love?!" John choked as the front door opened and Chris and Peter stepped out.

"Yes, love. And that is not going to change. So you are going to have to get used to it," Stiles said firmly. Chris and Peter did not come over to them, but he allowed their presence to reassure him.

"Or what?" John narrowed his eyes at the perceived challenge.

"I am not going to lay down threats dad, I want you to be in my life, I love you and that will never change. But Peter and Chris are not negotiable. Our relationship, the three of us are going nowhere. So you make your choice, and you make your own consequences of your actions. And when you decide to grow up and realise that for the first time in a long time I am happy and you are trying to spoil that, I will be here. As I always am. Ready to forgive you," Stiles said softly before he turned and walked back into the house with Chris and Peter. Leaving John gawping on the doorstep.

Stiles fell into Peter's arms as soon as they closed the door, his body trembling. The werewolf scooped him up and held him close. He could practically feel the look that Peter and Chris were exchanging over his head, and he could feel the tightly wound anger in Peter, even though his grip was gentle.

"Your heart is beating far too fast," The werewolf grumbled. He gently rubbed his face against Stiles as his hands rubbed up and down his back, while Chris reached out to cup Stiles' hips and press against him from behind. There was nothing sexual about the action, just purely comforting.

Stiles reached up and curled himself around Peter, allowing the werewolf to scent him, knowing that were he a werewolf, the smell of his mate would help ease the smell of distress coming from him. As it was the action itself, and having the two men he loved close by had the same effect.

"Next time we surround ourselves with smarter people, they are all slow on the uptake," Peter huffed eventually, breaking the silence that they had fallen into. Stiles snorted a little, pressing his face into Peter's shoulder as he linked his fingers with Chris'.

"Come on, back to it!" He ordered.

"Stiles..."

"I want to, please," He applied his best puppy dog eyes, fluttering his eyelashes for good effect.

"Stop doing that, come on," Chris rolled his eyes turning back towards the stairs. Peter jumped when he slapped his arse on the way passed, a wicked smile on the Hunter's lips. He laughed when Peter let out a mock growl and raced after Chris. He knew they were trying to cheer him up, and he loved them all the more for it.

He loved that Chris could be more playful and fun with them, he loved to hear the sound of Chris' laughter, he loved the sound of Peter's laughter as well, free and fun, that hurt and pain that he had been carrying since waking up.

The holiday had done them all good. They did them all good, them like this, them together, it did them all good.

The three of them together healed the wounds that had been left on them by the world. They wouldn't work any other way. The three of them holding onto each other, it formed a bond and a sold shield against all the hurts and weaknesses that they had. They made each other stronger. Better. With Chris and Peter in his life, Stiles could take on the world and come out the other side of it stronger and better.

"Stiles?" Peter called down the stairs.

"Coming," He jogged back up the stairs.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now?" Peter caught hold of him at the top of the stairs and pulled him close, his blue eyes worried as they looked him over.

"Yes, I am fed up with us putting our lives on hold for everyone else. I want us to make our bedroom our own, I want us to have our life together. I'm due back to the college soon," Stiles said firmly.

"You realise we will be discussing some of what you said out there?" Chris said gently stepping up behind him, bracketing Stiles between them.

"About when I was going up?" Stiles sighed.

"About when you were growing up," Peter nodded.

"Another time though. Right now we are going to finish painting our bedroom," Chris kissed the back of his neck before stepping back and allowed Peter to throw Stiles over his shoulder. Their youngest partner laughed as he was carried into their room.

Their room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lydia, Scott, Derek," Chris blinked at the three of them standing on the doorstep looking determined - and in Scott and Derek's case uncomfortable.

"Stiles isn't here," Peter shouted down the hallway.

"We know, we're here to see you two," Lydia straightened her back and stared at Chris not blinking. It was faintly terrifying, and he had been married to Victoria.

"Oh?" Peter appeared behind Chris, wrapping his arm around his waist and peered curiously at them.

"Are you wearing an apron?!" Derek gawped.

"Is that a kiss the cook apron?" Scott added incredulously.

"Stiles bought it for me," Peter shrugged.

"You had better come in," Chris motioned.

"Evening Mrs Thompson!" Peter called cheerfully waving to their neighbour. Chris rolled his eyes but waved as well seeing her blinds moving.

When they walked into the kitchen they found their three guests seated on one side of the table, Lydia in the middle with a notepad sat in front of her.

"This looks serious," Peter drawled as Chris leant against his side while they took them in.

"We want to talk," Scott said firmly.

"Clearly," Peter sassed.

"We want to talk to you about a few things to do with your relationship with Stiles," Derek grunted.

"And why exactly should we share details of our relationship with Stiles with you?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Because we are the ones who are most likely to accept this situation and can smooth things over with everyone else, which will make Stiles happy," Scott responded. Chris and Peter exchanged a quick glance before they were moving to sit opposite the trio.

"We reserve the right to no comment on anything too personal," Chris grunted.

"Fine," Lydia nodded. She flicked open her notepad, and they saw that she actually had a list of questions.

"Oh joy," Peter drawled.

"Behave," Chris hissed elbowing him.

"There is an actual list!" Peter growled.

"Behave," Chris glared.

"She is taking notes!"

"It is for Stiles," Chris said pointedly.

"What do you want to know?" Peter rolled his eyes turned back to the others who were watching the interaction with interest.

"1) What do you feel for Stiles?" Lydia started with.

"We love him," Chris and Peter answered in unison.

"That was creepy," Scott blinked.

"It's the truth," Chris shrugged.

"Next," Peter called.

"2) What would you do for him?"

Chris and Peter looked at each other, seemingly communicating with each other before Chris turned to them and answered for the both of them. "We would kill for him,"

"Ok…."

"What are the concerned looks for? You asked, we answered. We love Stiles and we would kill for him if need be. Nothing more, nothing less," Chris shrugged.

"And he could do with a few more people who are willing to go to the extreme for him," Peter looked directly at Scott. "He deserves to be someone's priority,"

"That is very true," Chris nodded.

"Allison isn't your priority?" Lydia fired off straight away.

"Allison will always be my priority, always. But Stiles and Peter will always be my priority as well, no lesser than Allison, just in a different way,"

Peter turned and smiled at Chris at his answer and the three narrowed their eyes at them before Derek and Lydia suddenly ducked their heads under the table.

"You're holding hands!" Derek blurted out.

"Yes," Peter raised his eyebrow.

"You two love each other too?"

"Going off script there," Peter tapped Lydia's pad.

"Don't be a dick. Yes, we're in love," Chris rolled his eyes fondly.

"Well, of course. We are in a threesome," Peter huffed making Chris actually grin at him.

"Oh…."

"You thought we were both with Stiles but not with each other?" Chris snorted.

"That could get awkward in bed!" Peter snickered.

"Wait, you share a bed?!" Scott blurted out.

"We are in a relationship, we share a house, we have been together for 5 months, we are not long back from a holiday together. Yes, we share a bed together," Chris eyed Scott with some disdain.

"We are also having sex," Peter mock whispered.

"Peter!" Chris scolded.

"What we are. Wild, monkey, werewolf se…."

"You're traumatising them," Chris shook his head before he took his hand away from Peter's mouth.

"Next," Peter lazily waved his hand at them.

"Erm…."

"I think I broke them," Peter said smugly.

"What if you fight, where does Stiles stand in that? We don't want him getting hurt and split in two because you fight," Lydia asked.

All six of them turned around at the sudden laughter that filled the room to see Stiles standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching them amused as he lit up with laughter.

"Stiles?"

"Are you seriously asking about these guys fighting? They fight and bicker all the time, that is just their relationship. I would be worried if they didn't bicker," Stiles snorted walking into the kitchen fully and moving behind the counters to seemingly take up where Peter had left off.

"And what happens when that happens and you're stuck in the middle?" Lydia pressed.

"What happens if they argue and you have to choose between them?" Scott crossed his arms.

"What happens when they really get into it? It can't be healthy for them to be arguing all the time," Derek grunted.

"Guys, what happens when you take it too far?" Stiles asked without looking up from his cooking.

"He knocks our heads together," Peter and Chris said in sync and completely seriously.

"I knock their heads together. Not that it is any of your business but that is their relationship, I make sure they don't take it too far," Stiles looked up and glared at his friends. "And why are you asking about our relationship?"

"It's a census that decides whether we are good for you or not," Chris shrugged leaning back in his chair as Stiles wandered over with a glass of whiskey for the two of them.

"Huh, fairly sure that is up to the three of us to make that choice," Stiles narrowed his eyes on them.

"Stiles…"

"No, I am fed up with everyone thinking that they have a decision in our relationship. You don't. To be frank I don't give a flying fuck what you think or how disapproving you are. I love Chris and Peter. End of story," Stiles glared.

Peter reached back and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist while Chris caught his hand and tangled their fingers together.

"He's quite right," Lydia threw her pen down onto the pad and turned to look at Scott and Derek pointedly and with a fierce glare. Scott blinked at her confused but Derek narrowed his eyes.

"You tricked us," He accused.

"You were being idiots and need a kick up the arse," Lydia shrugged unapologetically. "Stiles is happy and that is what matters the most to me, no matter the reason for it. As it happens Chris and Peter are happy, how strong the three of them are together is seen in the strength with which their bond dampens the Nematon. Any concern that I may have had was cleared with that. But it isn't my place to give Stiles my blessing, it is my place as his friend to be here for him for the ups and downs of this relationship, no matter what,"

"I'm just worried," Scott pouted.

"And you have every right to be. But you're my friend, you're supposed to support me, you're supposed to be here for me, understand my choices and be happy for me that for the first time in too long I have happiness, that I have not one but two amazing men who love me and would do anything for me, and who I love and who I would do anything for,"

"Stiles…"

"No Scott. I have been there for you through everything, through every single little thing I have never once been anything but supportive, I have helped you through all the madness, I have supported all the choices that you have made. Why do I not get the same respect?" Stiles held up his hand to stop Scott speaking.

"That isn't fair,"

"You haven't been a very good friend to me, Scott, not for a while now. You have your moments where you remember that I am supposed to be your best friend, but they are few and far between. But I am still here, still waiting. When was the last time that you took the time to spend an afternoon with me? When was the last time you made any time for me? How can you judge my life, when you haven't been a part of it?" Stiles said softly, clinging tightly to Chris and Peter, a fine trembling going through him.

"I...need time to think," Scott stumbled to his feet and started backing towards the door.

"I will make sure that he doesn't do something so stupid," Lydia said softly smiling at Stiles and nodding to Chris and Peter before following after Scott.

"What?" Derek's eyes widened when Stiles' intent eyes turned to him.

"Stiles you don't need to say anything," Peter said quickly.

"No, while we are in a sharing mood there are some home truths that you need to here. You're a good man Derek, and you have a good heart. But you are so focused on your own mistakes that you're taking things out on Peter and just ignoring him. He is all you have left, just as he is all you have left,"

"He killed Laura," Derek grit out.

"Yes, but you you really hold him responsible for his actions when he woke up from the coma? He was in that fire, he saw your whole family burn, he was left alone and hurting locked in his own mind," Stiles and Chris both reached out to touch Peter at Stiles' words, the werewolf actually allowing them to comfort him. "He was in agony, and he had no pack near him. He had been left by himself in the same town he and your whole family were attacked in,"

"I…"

"Derek I am not coming at you. There is no right or wrong in this situation. I know that he doesn't show it because he is a cocky bastard who hates being vulnerable, but he is sorry and he feels guilty for what happened to Laura. Maybe just think about if your anger to him is coming more from an anger with yourself,"

"I don't want to have a distance with you, Peter, I don't want to be alone," Derek muttered.

"Why don't you two head through to the living room," Chris said softly kissing Peter's cheek.

"Come on, brat,"

"You do realise I am taller than you now, you can't call me that," Derek huffed as he stood to follow Peter.

"You will always be a brat to me," Peter snorted nudging Derek cautiously with his shoulder. When Derek nudged back Chris and Stiles could practically see Peter relaxing before they disappeared into the living room.

"Do you think that was ok for me to do? I didn't overstep did I?" Stiles asked Chris concerned the moment he had thrown up what he liked to call a silencing spell to give Peter and Derek some privacy.

"You didn't wonderful," Chris gripped his arm and pulled him gently so that he was sitting on his lap.

"I didn't mean for that to come out," Stiles sighed moving so he could rest his head on Chris' shoulder, the feeling of those strong arms holding him as though he were something precious making him feel more relaxed straight away.

"I think it was more than needed. And Derek is still here, and actually talking to Peter for the first time," Chis pointed out.

"How much damage repair to you reckon we are going to need to do to our living room?" Stiles asked glancing down the hallway to the closed door.

"Probably a new sofa," Chris shrugged. "But if it can even start repairing their relationship and help Peter with his guilt, it's worth it,"

"You softie," Stiles grinned leaning down to press their lips together.

There soft make out session was rudely interrupted a little too soon by a tap on the back door. Despite everything Stiles felt mildly mortified to see his dad standing there, looking as though he was sucking on a lemon, but determined at the same time.

Chris shared a glance with Stiles before standing and depositing him on the table and made his way to the door.

"If this is another argument Stiles has had a rather trying day already and…"

"I'm not here to argue!" The Sheriff said quickly. "I saw Scott leaving when I was trying to psych myself up to come knock on the door. It looks like it got pretty intense,"

"Like everyone else he needs time to think about my relationship, which is of none of his business," Stiles said dryly from his perch on the table. Neither of them missed the Sheriff's grimace.

"This is for you," Noah held a bottle out to Chris.

"Thank..you?" Chris said slowly taking the bottle like it was a bomb that was about to explode.

"I reckon I owe you and Peter a good bottle once a month for the next 6 months to make up for all the tickets,"

"It's fine, I always tell Peter he drives too recklessly, it has actually made him a better driver," Chris shrugged, bright blue eyes intent on the Sheriff as he tried to figure out why he was here.

"May I...May I join you for supper, please, the three of you," Noah looked like it took everything that he had to get that out, and Chris stepped back straight away to allow him into the house.

"There are actually four of us, Derek is here talking to Peter, hopefully, he will be staying for supper as well," Stiles said unsurely motioning down the hall.

"Oh for the love of. Hello Mrs Thompson!" Chris waved as he spotted the kitchen blinds of Mrs Thompson's house moving.

"Seriously, the back as well?" Stiles groused craning his neck as Chris shut the back door.

"We're getting a hedge this weekend," Chris huffed.

"Nosy neighbours?" Noah asked, standing there looking far more uncomfortable in his son's home than he should.

"She is a menace," Chris rolled his eyes. "Have a seat," He motioned to the table.

"Wow, these are nice," Noah commented as he sat down. Stiles loved their dining chairs, they were more like compact armchairs than traditional dining table seats.

"We spend a lot of time in here, Peter and Chris tend to do their paperwork at the table, so we went for something a little more comfortable," Stiles explained as he quickly stirred the pans on the hob and then brought over a beer.

"I like what you have done with the place," Noah smiled awkwardly looking around.

"Thank you, we split up the decision on what we were going to have and got to put one individual thing each into each room, otherwise it just ended on an argument. Luckily we all have pretty similar taste otherwise it could have ended messily," Stiles rambled as he pottered around the kitchen.

"What else have you done with the house?" Noah asked curiously. It was a good play Chris noted as he pulled his paperwork to himself to finish up, the man clearly knew how to get Stiles talking, his youngest lover was off, babbling about everything that they had done since moving in.

He had to give the man points, he kept his grimace to a minimum when Stiles told him about them knocking through the bedrooms. Though he caught the glance Stiles through and realised that he had done it on purpose.

"What was that?" Noah jumped when there was a sudden bump from the living room.

"Peter and Derek, one second…" Stiles walked through the silencing spell breaking it allowing them to hear the raised voices. Stiles banged on the living room door. "If you two get blood over my living room I will rub wolfsbane all over your clothes! And do not break anything else or I will send Chris in!" He gave the door one more bang before coming back.

"He rules the roost," Chris shrugged at Noah when the man looked between them a little wide-eyed.

"That isn't a shock," Noah chuckled.

"Could you butter please," Stiles placed a plate of sliced bread in front of Noah.

"Sure, so, how is college going,"

"It is going really well, the professors are impressed with my knowledge of myths and legends," Stiles laughed. "And I have decided what I am going to do after,"

"Oh, that is wonderful, what are you thinking?"

Chris tensed and glanced up nervously, wondering what was about to come when Stiles told his dad what he wanted to do.

"I am going to work with Peter in his business," Stiles nodded happily.

"I...don't actually know what Peter does," Noah had to admit with a grimace.

"He runs a business offering advice on supernatural problems and situations, and it is getting bigger and bigger all the time as word spreads. He offers advice and information, it is all research-based," Stiles explained.

"I can see why you guys would be good at that," Noah licked his lips nodding.

"Peter is mainly running it, but I help with the research and Chris helps when he can,"

"Something I don't get paid for," Chris snorted.

"We cook meals for you, which considering you are an awful cook if left to your own devices seems pretty good payment," Stiles grinned leaning down to kiss Chris' cheek automatically. He froze and looked up to see his dad watching them.

When there was no comment Stiles reached out and took the plate of bread and made his way back to the counters.

"It sounds like it is something that is pretty perfect for you really, something that you will enjoy," Noah said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It is,"

"Does it bring in a lot of money?" Noah asked.

"Right now no," Chris shrugged.

"Oh," Noah's tone said everything.

"But going by the steady increase of business and the way word is spreading, based on the figures in a couple of months it will be breaking into profit. Until then Peter and I have enough money," Chris shrugged.

"You are happy that your money is keeping things going while the business builds up?" Chris shot Stiles a look when he bristled and opened his mouth making him close it again.

"If it is something that makes Peter and Stiles happy, and something that I can see is going to be successful then yes. And we are bonded, there is no my money, your money, it is just our money," Chris raised an eyebrow at Noah.

Thankfully Peter and Derek chose that moment to emerge from the living room and step into the kitchen.

"Woah," Chris caught Stiles around the waist as he went to rush Peter. "Everything ok?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, we had a good chat and have sorted through somethings, enough that I think we want to try with a clean slate," Peter nodded.

Chris let Stiles go who rushed over to Peter, cupping his face and looking at him concerned. He looked tired, exhausted really like he had been through the mill, but he was looking happy too.

"Thank you," Peter breathed out tugging Stiles in for a deep kiss that held all the gratefulness he was feeling to Stiles.

"Oh look, the Sheriff is here," Derek coughed.

"Hello," Noah was looking awkward again, Stiles couldn't tell if it was the kiss or the look Peter gave him.

"Hello," Peter nodded.

"Dad brought whiskey to apologise for all the tickets," Stiles supplied. Peter looked at him and there were a few beats before he nodded.

"You don't really need to apologise for the tickets, Chris and Stiles are happy that I am driving better because of it, and they are nagging me less," Peter shrugged making his way over to the table.

"Erm…" Derek looked unsurely around the room, clearly not sure what he should do now.

"Sit down, supper is nearly ready," Stiles demanded.

"Erm,"

"I bet you haven't been eating properly. Go and sit down," Stiles waved him over to the table where the werewolf sat down sheepishly.

Noah and Derek shared a slightly commiserating look where they were sitting next to each other.

"Do you need some help?" Peter asked wandering over to the kitchen while Chris moved to start pouring drinks.

"Could you sort out the sauce please?" Stiles tilted his head.

"Sure," Peter pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips almost without thinking about it on his way to the stove.

"Anything that I can do to help?" Chris asked.

"No!" Stiles and Peter said quickly at the same time.

"Stay away!" Peter shook his head before going back to stirring.

"On that side of the counter!" Stiles said firmly.

"What? You don't want me near you?" Chris smirked.

"Not when I am cooking no!" Stiles waved him off as he stepped closer.

"Stay away from that food!" Peter stepped closer to Stiles glaring at Chris as well.

"I can stir things!" Chris pouted just a little, though, to the wide-eyed Derek and Noah who were looking on, it kind of looked like he was glaring.

"You really can't, shoo," Peter waved at him.

"I am not a bad smell," Chris glared at him.

"No but you create them if you stay in the kitchen for too long," Stiles laughed leaning forward to kiss him and then gently shoved him from around the counter.

"I am not that bad," He grumbled.

"You really are," Peter responded.

"I am n…"

"Enough!" Stiles said sharply. "We have guests!"

"Sorry," Both men apologised.

"It smells really good," Noah tried.

"Peter is a really good cook," Stiles smiled.

"Peter…"

"He started to meal off, I am just finishing it," Stiles laughed darting a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"Drinks?" Chris asked after a glance from Stiles.

"Oh, I will just have juice if you have any please," Noah smiled weakly. "Work,"

"Same please," Derek nodded.

"You two?" Chris glanced over as he moved to pour the drinks.

"You two? You two? That is lovely," Peter sniffed.

"See how he talks to the men he loves?" Stiles nodded mournfully.

"Horrible, so horrible…."

"Oh quiet!" Chris laughed.

"Juice will do thank you," Peter smiled primly.

"Cola for me," Stiles grinned. "Oi!" He huffed when Chris and Peter rolled their eyes.

"You're supposed to be cutting back," Peter tutted.

"I am, I have only had a glass today,"

"You drink way too much of it," Chris agreed.

"Will you two stop ganging up on me!" Stiles huffed.

"When it comes to your health…."

"Never," Chris finished pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips before taking two of the plates Stiles had finished putting together and placed them down in front of Noah and Derek.

The two men who were sitting there looking completely bemused.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, that went startlingly well," Stiles said as he flopped down between Chris and Peter, the two men moving to twine themselves around Stiles, snuggling in closely.

"Quite well, I was not expecting that at all," Peter hummed.

"So, how did it go with Derek?" Chris and Stiles both rolled over to look at Peter.

"It is creepy when you both do that," Peter huffed. He shoved one arm underneath his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "We hashed it out, things aren't fixed, but they're better. We are going to be trying a little more, we're going to work at this. Derek is as lonely as I was, I think seeing me settled and happy, seeing me with home and pack, I think it drove home how alone he was. Thank you for what you did," Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles and drew him in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"I just want you to be happy," Stiles drew his fingers down Peter's face.

"I am happy," Peter said firmly.

"Yes but you can be happier," Chris reached over Stiles and stroked his fingers along Peter's stomach.

"All I need is you," Peter shook his head.

"And all I need is you, but the others can be extra," Stiles smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Stiles?" Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Stiles sitting at their table looking morose.

"Oh, hey," Stiles managed a weak smile.

"What happened?" Peter frowned walking over and kissed Stiles' cheek.

"Scott spoke to me today," Stiles said dully.

Peter nearly whined at the smell of misery coming from his mate. He sat down next to him and took his head, peering at him concerned.

"He and Allison, they're just winding each other up. Everything that Scott took on yesterday, he spoke to Allison and they just….undid everything. I don't know if they're going to accept this, us," Stiles sighed rubbing at his face.

"What has you so worried, this is not just about your friend," Peter frowned.

"Allison. Chris is hurting without her, with her angry at him. This can't continue. What if...what if he has to choose?" Stiles whispered.

"It won't come to that," Peter said firmly. "Stiles, look at me!"

"Peter," The werewolf reached out and grabbed Stiles' chin, lifting it and made him look at him.

"Stiles I won't let it come to that. This, what we have, what the three of us have, I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't lose it, that we don't lose it. I promise you, I swear it on the graves of my family,"

"Ok," Stiles cupped Peter's face seeing the honesty there, and fully believing him.

"What we have, is unbreakable. You need to believe in that Stiles, believe in us. You, me and Chris as long as we stand strong together, we will be unshakable, and I defy anyone that tries to tear us apart," Peter smiled.

"It's kind of hot when you talk like that," Stiles said factually standing and sliding into Peter's lap, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck.

"Oh really?" Peter smirked.

"Really," Stiles smiled.

"You know, Chris is due home in about an hour, how about we warm the bed up for him and set up a pretty picture for him to come home to after a hard day bartering?" Peter suggested lowly, flashing his wolf-blue eyes at Stiles in a way he knew drove the human crazy, in response, there was a small buzz in the air as the magic that the Nematon had gifted him rose to the surface.

"Definitely," Stiles licked his lips.

In answer, Peter stood with Stiles in his arms and raced up the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
